The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Blade
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: Chapter two is up. Taimal leads Link to Hyrule Town Market, but while she tries desperately to reach the third "chosen one," something in Link's memory starts to rekindle.
1. The legend

In the land of Hyrule, there lay a legend, known to only few. A legend of a dark age that swallowed the growing community known as Hyrule. The Kingdom was taken by surprise, as they had no warning of this dark force that swept over the land. The mortal Hylians could not sustain this awesome power, and fell victim to the superior force which desired to claim their world.  
  
The three Golden Godesses, creators of the sacred Triforce and protectors of Hyrule, could not save the race. Their powers could not handle such a task. But there was still hope. Before the fall of the people, the Godesses sought out three Hylians that they felt were strong enough to survive. Din sought out a woman with extraordinary power, physically and spiritually; Nayru sought out a woman with indubitable wisdom that could not be defied; Farore sought out a man with a true heart and outstanding courage. Those three were blessed with the power of the Golden Godesses. Only those three were to survive.  
  
Aft the inequitable war ended, and the world of Hyrule was taken over by the dark force, the three chosen ones took it into their own hands to conquer the enemy, reclaim the land and rebuild the race. They summoned all of the power that they had been blessed with, and retained it into three stones: a ruby to represent Din's power, a sapphire to represent Nayru's wisdom, and finally, an emerald to represent Farore's courage. The stones were engraved into the golden sword that the bearer of Farore's power possessed, sending the power through the blade. Combining the powers, the representative of Farore defeated the force that overthrew the land. The darkness had been conquered, and the kingdom of Hyrule slowly began to reform, all in debt to the incredible sword. After the battle, the blade was sealed away; the power it possessed was too much for the Hylians to try to handle.  
  
As the legend tells, it is known as the Hero's Blade.  
  
The legend is known mostly by the Royal family of Hyrule. But the time has come for the world to know. Over hundreds of years, the dark force has strengthened, and is prepared to take over the land again. But now the Golden Godesses are prepared. Among the descendants of the three chosen ones, they have once again sought out the strongest souls and blessed them with their power. The three must be brought together for the mysterious Hero's Blade to be unearthed again. The fate of Hyrule lies in their hands... 


	2. The beginning

Chapter One  
  
The boy's golden hair slid over his face as he turned onto his side. He was escaping from sleep, but images still flashed through his mind. A tattered shed... An open field, with a small horse... Perhaps a ranch? But what came up most often was a young boy, with unruly black hair and brilliant emerald eyes... He seemed to be speaking in some of the images, but he couldn't hear a word.  
  
The half-dream was interrupted when the young man's deep blue eyes shot open. he searched around to see where he was, and the walls that surrounded him resembled the shed in his mind... He pulled himself onto his feet, not knowing what may be the cost for staying in that strange building. Although he couldn't remember being there before, he knew exactly how to get out; the boards over the door provided little space, but he managed to get through with ease.  
  
The bright sun that shone overhead pierced his eyes as he stepped out into a world he didn't seem to know. He examined the green field that he found himself in, and it seemed similar to what he had seen only minutes ago. There were many horses... Among them, one resembled the one in those images, only it looked older. It had deep brown fur, unlike the lighter horses that were sprawled through the grass. Assuring himself that the horses seemed harmless, he crossed over a fence that was most likely meant to contain the horses, and made his way through the field, searching for something but not knowing what.  
  
The faded green plains seemed all to familiar, although he was certain he'd never been there before. His eyes wandered around, observing his surroundings. He took notice to the dirt paths that were scattered around, and the small groups of trees and bushes that decorated the edges of the land, most being against one long wall. Peering closer, he spotted what appeared to be an opening in the wall with a path of trees, leading to a passage through a fallen, hollow trunk. Curious as to what it led to, but aware that he was unprepared to enter, he turned his attention away and continued to explore.  
  
As he wandered through this land that he found himself in, a strange, large, red plant caught his eye. It was surrounded by small, green bushes, and it was unlike any plant he had seen... But it may have been common there. He reminded himself that he seemed to know this world; he just couldn't remember it, for whatever reason. Before he turned away, it recaptured his attention when it seemed to move. He froze in his position and kept his eyes on it. He came to the realization that it was not actually a plant; it was some sort of creature. He reached this verdict when it sprung from the ground, revealing an orange body that was larger than himself. The creature fascinated him, but he didn't concentrate on that long once he noticed that it was heading straight for him.  
  
By instinct, he reached down to his belt and was surprised to find that there was nothing there. It was strange to him, but one thing that he could remember was the dagger that he owned; it was his source of protection, and it was gone, along with the rest of his memory. He looked back up at the monster, which was now looming over him. Realizing that he was defenseless, he stepped back, trying to keep his eye on it. The creature lunged down and slashed at him, using the red blade-like appendages along the bottom of it's body. The blow forced the boy onto the ground, clutching the torn fabric covering his arm. His eyes widened as the monster soared down again. He ducked his head and awaited the next blow, but a piercing shriek interrupted his apprehensive position. He peered back up and saw the monster fall to the ground in front of him, burning. After a few moments, it stopped struggling, and lifelessness claimed it as the fire dulled down. The boy slowly unraveled himself from his defensive position, entirely confused.  
  
"Are you all right?" an unknown female voice called to him. He searched for the source and found a young woman standing across from the fallen beast. She came closer to him and extended a hand, helping him back onto his feet.  
  
"I'm fine..." he mumbled, still puzzled. His eyes raised to his heroine, getting a better look at her. She had light brown hair that brushed over her face, hanging above her shoulders in the front and further down in the back. Her eyes were a light hazel that resembled gold; almost a yellow color. She wore a reddish-brown top with nothing to cover her arms, and a short maroon skirt, separated by a thick wooden belt. Dark red boots reached her knees, and light brown tassels covered her shoulders. He cleared his throat as he regained his balance, trying not to look like more of a fool than he already did. "Who are you?"  
  
"You're Link, aren't you?" she tilted her head to one side, seemingly not taking notice to his question.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, wondering how she knew his name. Perhaps he knew her in the past... "Yes, I am. How did you know this?"  
  
The girl took hold of both of his hands. "I found you! I knew I would. I think we should talk."  
  
"Yes, I think we should," he half-laughed. "I think I need some answers, here."  
  
__ __ __  
  
"My name is Taimal. I was summoned by a spirit..." she began, closing her eyes. "The spirit of Impa, ancient guardian of the Royal Family. She told me of a legend... A legend of a dark force that conquered this world hundreds of years ago."  
  
Link listened carefully to her words, and they were starting to sound familiar to himself... He could remember Impa. And a legend...  
  
"Hyrule was in it's darkest hour, until the three Golden Goddesses chose three Hylians, and blessed them with the power to defend and rebuild the land. With a sacred blade, the dark force..."  
  
'...The dark force was defeated,' the voice of Impa echoed through his mind as Taimal spoke the words he had been told. But there was more that he could remember... 'It happened before, and it will happen again. Seven years from now. I must take you from this place and bring you to that time. You, Link, are one of the chosen ones, blessed by Farore.'  
  
'But why do I have to leave?' his own younger voice questioned in his mind.  
  
'Because...' the strange woman that hovered over him lowered her head. 'Because you will die tonight.'  
  
Link could see the face of his younger self draw back, astonished by those words.  
  
'You will not survive unless I bring you to that time. Hyrule needs you. Please, Link... Come with me.'  
  
'What do I have to do in seven years?' the anxious boy uttered.  
  
Impa's eyes looked into Link's as she spoke. But her voice was overridden by Taimal's, speaking the same words. "When the three chosen ones are brought together..."  
  
"Only then can the Hero's Blade be unearthed," Link finished, finally remembering exactly why he was there.  
  
Taimal perked up. "Yes, you remember! Impa has seen you as well. If what you told me earlier is true, I think your memory is returning."  
  
"Maybe..." he mumbled, "But I can't remember much of anything else."  
  
Her eyes softened upon seeing his lost expression, and she put a hand over his own. "It'll come back to you, don't worry. Maybe it'll just come back piece by piece."  
  
Link gave a small smile. "I just wish I could know my past... But I now understand what I'm here for, and that's what's important."  
  
"Good," Taimal raised to her feet, pulling Link up as well. "So let's go."  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" he questioned, being dragged by the girl's surprising strength.  
  
"To Hyrule Castle Town! We need to go there," she still didn't release the boy's hand and allow him to follow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know who the third chosen one is." 


	3. Kamo

Author's notes: I realize that I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue and first chapter, so here we go. *ahem* The Legend of Zelda, its characters Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Impa, and all of its species' belong to Nintendo. Taimal, Kamo, and many characters to appear in the future belong to me. Temalina also belongs to me, as does Grogh, which will also appear later, but possibly not until the sequel. The plot of this is very drawn-out, and will hopefully last quite a while; I've been working for two years on this. I'm also planning this as a trilogy; The Lost Files and Orb of Renewal should follow. Of course, feedback is more than welcome. ^.^;  
  
__ __ __  
  
The crowd in Hyrule Town Market was like none that Link has seen before. Villagers of all kinds--commoners to those in high class--seemed to be gathered around a stage in the center of the small town. Pushing through the gates, Link to his partner. "Why are all these people here?"  
  
"I don't know," Taimal responded over the scattered voices around them. "There must be something important going on. Come on," she pulled on the boy's hand and began to snake through the crowd. Taimal seemed to have skill in getting where she wanted to be, Link noticed. The girl stopped suddenly and began listening to a voice that could be heard over the collective murmuring of the people.  
  
"People of Hyrule, please calm down! I realize that things have been difficult," a male voice sounding as if it would belong to someone around Link and Taimal's age gathered the attention of the people, "but all that can be said in this meeting is that you needn't worry about the Princess. She will be all right."  
  
Link was completely puzzled as to what was going on or what this man was talking about; they seemed to come in the middle of his speech, but Link could see that it didn't seem to satisfy the crowd; the people around him and Taimal began shouting irately. Link turned to his right and saw that Taimal seemed equally confused, defeating his next plan to ask her to inform him.  
  
"People, please!" the voice overpowered the crowd again. The shouting subsided, but Link could see from their faces that they were still angry with this man. He was silent for a few moments, then continued. "As speaker for the Royal Family, I call this gathering to a close. Please return to your homes."  
  
Taimal and Link watched as the incensed villagers slowly cleared the streets, until only the two of them were left standing. Link wondered if maybe they should leave before they became noticed, but that didn't seem to be a problem to Taimal. She took hold of his hand once again and ran toward the stage. When they reached the structure, they saw three men standing on it; a guard in each corner and a young man facing away from them, with black hair that reached his shoulders, spiked at the ends. He sported a tight blue shirt, matching the pants he wore, being separated by a solid black belt. He also bore a grey metal plate over his chest, resting slightly over his shoulders, with the symbol of the sacred Triforce over the center. Thick black gloves covered his hands, which were placed behind his head, and similar boots. He was fairly tall, and his tight attire revealed that his build was bigger than that of Link's. The man didn't seem to notice the two, murmuring to himself as he trudged across the stage. "Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Excuse me," Taimal interrupted, yet again acting too bold for Link's liking.  
  
"I told you to go home," the young man mumbled, still not turning around, "I'm not answering questions and I'm not giving autographs."  
  
Taimal shifted her weight to one side and placed her hands on her hips with a scoff, annoyed with his testy response. "Autographs? I don't want your autograph; I need to see Princess Zelda!"  
  
Link was left confused once again, as he had not been told who they went to town for, anyway. He didn't know Taimal would be demanding to see the Princess of Hyrule.  
  
"Look, lady," the man growled, finally turning around. "No one can see the Princess, and you know it. I am doing everything I can to aide her, so will you please leave now before I have to seize you?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try! I'm on important business; the fate of the land is at stake, and you're talking about autographs!"  
  
"Taimal, you know--" Link began, placing a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her.  
  
"Let me handle this, okay? I just need to get by this jerk..."  
  
The young man was getting more annoyed, and jumped down from the structure, landing in front of Taimal. "Hey, you have no right to come here out of nowhere and start down-talking me, insisting on seeing Princess Zelda! Do you have any idea who you're speaking with?!"  
  
"Sir, we can take care of her," one of the guards spoke up.  
  
"No; leave her to me," the dark-haired man answered, keeping his glare on Taimal.  
  
As the two continued to argue, Link just watched on the side, not sure of exactly what was going on. Taimal always seemed to leave him in the dark while she took control. He had to admit, she was unlike any other girl he had met. Taking his attention away from his partner, he turned to the man with whom she was quarreling. Glancing at his fractious face, something immediately caught Link's attention; the man's eyes. His deep emerald eyes... Something in Link's memory triggered upon seeing this. Amidst the two teens' shouting, Link uttered one word, louder than he intended to. "Kamo..."  
  
The young man closed his eyes and turned his head to Link, raising a finger. "That's Kamo the Great to y--" he opened his eyes again, getting a good look at the astounded blonde boy. Soon his face bore the same surprised expression. "Is... Is it you?"  
  
Taimal stared, baffled by the two boys' reactions to one another. "Okay, what's going on?"  
  
The green-eyed young man breathed unevenly, seemingly shocked. "...Link?"  
  
Link's expression didn't change for a moment, until a smile slowly crossed his lips, turning into a grin. "Kamo," he repeated with a hint of his smile in his voice.  
  
The man ran the short distance to Link and grabbed him, lifting him off the ground. Link welcomed these actions, laughing out loud. "It's really you!" the black-haired man chuckled.  
  
Taimal and the guards were all perplexed by the abrupt actions of the two. "Okay, I really think I missed something, here!" The redhead called over the boys' laughter. "Link, would you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
Reaching the ground again, Link straightened himself and spoke. "Taimal, this is Kamo. I grew up with him."  
  
"To a point," Kamo added. "You disappeared seven years ago, and I haven't seen you since! I thought you were dead! What the hell happened?"  
  
"So you know this guy... Well, that's a plus." Taimal mumbled, hoping that Link's connection with him would get them closer to Zelda.  
  
"Kamo, I'll tell you everything... At least everything that I know."  
  
__ __ __  
  
The cloudless sky made way for the sun, which shone overhead of the three teens walking through the yard outside of the Hyrule Castle gates. All was quiet between the three, after Link and Taimal had told Kamo the story of Impa and the Hero's Blade. After many moments of silence, Kamo finally spoke. "So, is this why you need to see the Princess?"  
  
"She is the third chosen one, blessed by the Golden Goddess Nayru," Taimal explained. "I was told this by Impa. She told me who the other two were, and that I needed to be the one to seek them out. That is why I'm with Link now."  
  
Kamo set his view down to the ground. "I've never heard of this legend before, but I do believe you; very few know as much about the past Royal Guardian Impa as you two have told. You must have seen her spirit."  
  
"So, will you help us?" Link inquired.  
  
"I would do anything I could, but I'm afraid I still can't let you see the Princess," Kamo sighed.  
  
A look of confusion and frustration crossed Taimal's face as she stepped in front of the dark-haired guardian. "Why not?!"  
  
After another sigh, Kamo looked up at the girl in front of him. "Because she's been missing for almost a month."  
  
Taimal and Link's expressions became both surprised and solemn at this. Kamo turned back to the ground, exhaling sharply. Link looked toward him. "Well... What happened?"  
  
After a moment looking around the area, Kamo proceeded. "A few weeks ago, there was a strange black haze over the castle, stretching across the land. The King's best men assumed that it was some magic force attacking us. But there was no assault, no soldiers... Nothing. Of course, through the ordeal, I was with Princess Zelda, keeping her safe... But something happened," he closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb. "There was this blue... crystal kind of thing, it just... enveloped her. I couldn't penetrate it; when I tried to attack it with my spear, some sort of energy hit me... That's all I remember from that incident. I woke up in the doctor's care, and they told me that Zelda was gone. We don't know where she is, and I always have this horrible feeling, not knowing if she's all right."  
  
Link tried to find the words to console his friend, or at least what he could do. But before he could do anything, Taimal spoke. "You say that it was a blue crystal, correct?" the girl placed her elbow in the palm of her hand, her eyes in concentration.  
  
"That's right," Kamo simply mumbled in reply.  
  
She continued to mull over what she had been told, until finally going on. "Then I think I may have a lead."  
  
Kamo raised his head, a strand of raven hair falling over his left eye. "Really?"  
  
"Another legend I know of talks of a superhuman who used a technique like that to contain almost any magic force... In some ways I've heard, this man is tied to the legend of what happened hundreds of years ago."  
  
"And if that's true," Link added, "Then it would all come back to that."  
  
"So... Do you think this 'chosen one' stuff is the reason she was taken away?" Kamo questioned.  
  
"The forces of the Goddesses have grown, but so have those of the offender. He may have known who she really was, and held her away so that the three forces cannot be united." Taimal closed her eyes and folded her arms as she spoke, showing that she was the only one who knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, you can tell me more about this evil guy later," Kamo adjusted the armor over his chest and stood straight. "If we have an idea, then I'm not going to sit around while Zelda is in danger," the young man began walking toward the castle.  
  
"Kamo wait," Link called and went after him, until he turned around. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"And I'm not letting myself lose track of Link," Taimal added.  
  
The black-haired man showed a small smile to his new companions. "Then come with me to the castle. We can inform the King of our future whereabouts, get some supplies, and be off."  
  
"Well," Link mumbled, "What exactly are our future whereabouts?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Kamo responded. "Wherever we have to go to find her," he turned to his right to see Link, and Taimal next to the blonde. "Can I ask you something?" he looked at the teenage girl.  
  
"Shoot," Taimal answered, keeping a fairly quick pace.  
  
"Looking at you, you're obviously a Hylian; why didn't you know about Zelda being 'unavailable?'"  
  
The redhead closed her eyes and chuckled a bit. "Yes, I am a Hylian, but that doesn't mean I live here. I suppose you could call me a vagabond. I haven't been here in over five years, and for the past three, I've been wandering Temalina. I came back to find Link and Zelda."  
  
"Ah, I see..."  
  
"What's Temalina?" Link asked, feeling like the oblivious one.  
  
"It's a land south of Hyrule," Kamo replied. "A nice place, I hear, although I've never been there myself."  
  
"Yes, it's nice..." Taimal mumbled, "But nothing is perfect."  
  
Link looked to his left, to his old friend. "Now, what about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, look at you! Last I knew, you and I were living in the old shed behind the ranch, surviving off of stolen crops and food given to us by anyone who felt sorry for us," the blonde teen laughed. "And now, here you are; the Royal Guard of Princess Zelda. How old are you now, anyway... Nineteen?"  
  
Kamo chuckled and nodded. "And so you should be seventeen. Well, to answer your first question, almost five years ago, Hyrule Town Market was invaded by monsters from the forest; what appeared to be skeleton warriors. I believe they were called Stalfos. At that time, I was living just outside of this very field--I couldn't stay by that ranch forever. A guard was trying to get the Princess out and to safety, but his horse was attacked by the creatures. He tried to fight them off, but he just didn't seem to have the skill. He would've been dead, had I waited another minute," a boastful smirk crossed his lips. "I took the guy's blade and got him out of that mess, while successfully defending the Princess, as well. After rescuing her, I got her to safety and helped the soldiers defeat the rest of the monsters. Of course, the King recognized my courage and talent, and made me a Royal guard. Since then, I worked my way up, and now I'm Zelda's personal guardian. She trusts me more than almost anyone."  
  
"That's really something," Link congratulated.  
  
"Pretty impressive," Taimal commented, not as enthusiastic about is as Link.  
  
By that time, the three had reached the front of the castle. Upon seeing Kamo, the guards opened the steel gates. "Sir, what should be done with these two?"  
  
"They're with me," Kamo replied sternly, walking straight in.  
  
"I've never been in a place like this," Link murmured, examining the exterior walls of the castle.  
  
"I know; I've been with you almost everywhere you've gone," Kamo reminded him, leading the other two through the front doors.  
  
"Are we gonna get to meet the king?" Link continued, still excited about being there.  
  
"You'll probably have to."  
  
Taimal folded her arms and looked around the walls with mild interest. "Doesn't matter to me. A person's a person."  
  
"Oh, and how many kings have you met?" the blonde retorted.  
  
"Well..." she began, but stopped herself before sayng anything else. "It's none of your business."  
  
"What? Do you have connections in high places or something?" Kamo laughed.  
  
"I said it's none of your business."  
  
"Okay, I'm just asking," he turned his attention back to the towering corridors that he was leading them through. He set his mind back onto the thought that he couldn't escape: how long would it be until he could see her again? 


End file.
